long road to love
by Cainelover662
Summary: bella left edward cuz he isnt the person she thought he was.emmett and rose are fighting all the time and split find out what happens if you read
1. Chapter 1

THE LONG ROAD TO LOVE

empov:rose why do you have to be that way to bella just because she left edward cause of his bullshit i would get tired of it to"

"well emmett if you love the human so much why dont you date her"she replyed angrily. "fine maybe i will rose".......she thoought for a minute and finaly said "if thats the way you want it i want a divorce and im leaving"

bpov:i walked around alices room i dont know why i still come over here since me and edward split but i loved alice.  
i heard emmett and rose fighting over something across the hall,problt about me "alice"i called to the closet "im leaving"

"ok sorry bells" "no its alright i was tired anyway" i said as i waslked out the door i walked past emmetts and roses room emmett was following i got outside he turned me around and said "bella im sorry but is it alright if i stay at your place for awhile"? i looked at him for a minute "yes but what for emmett"?he took a breath and said "me and rose are going to geta divorce and i need a place to crash for awhile" i just nodded "You can wait here while i get my stuff" i nodded again soon he was back with about six bags in each hand and trew them in the back of my truck and hopped into the passenger seat and then we took off the drive was silent. when i pulled into the drive way i said "you can sleep on the couch or in charlies old room". "ill take the room please" he said quietly.i pulled the spare keys out of my pocket "these are yours in case im not home" he just nodded and took them from my hand while i opened the door and walked inside "i have a dance class at six you can come or stay here" "what kind of dancing"? "street" he looked at me and grinned and nodded

next chap soon lol


	2. dance class and more

AN:sorry this took so long guys just kinda had a baby tou know how it is so on with the story

so me and emmet piled back into my truck and headed for town to reherse for practice it was kinda embarassing to have emmet just laughed and applauded when each dance was finished it made me blush most of the time.I love my dancing though because i knew that edward wouldnt aprove.

empov:that was amazing i had no idea that bella could dance it was actualy kind of NO YOU CANT THINK OF BELLA LIKE THAT.i yelled at im so lost right now "bella im going to go hunting for awhile"i said to her in the kitchen before walking out of the house "ok have fun emm" she said over her shoulder,she was cooking her dinner repulsive nasty stuff yuck!

Bpov:after emmett left for his hunting i went to my room and walked to my bed and laid down to rest awhile,until something was vibrating under me."damn"i looked at it 12 unread messages from HIM. i called his number

"bella what do you think you are doing letting emmet move into your house"!

"umm edward why do you care its not like you ever cared anyway,i think some one is jelous" i said already bored

"well i did you have no ideah bella you are so wrong its not even funny" he i heard the door closing

"well edward emmets back bye" i ended the call and went down stairs "hey emm whats up"? i said rounding the corner

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU"?

AN:sorry its short but duty calls. also i update every 2 reviews now thanks for reading

cullenmonkey77 


	3. talking and hope?

AN:ok sorry but i was kinda busy if i can i will get another chap up tonight.

bpov:

"oh i just decided to wrestle with a bear and rose showed up so you probly know how that went."he said quickly,witch means he doesnt want to talk about it.

"ok but are you sure you are all right?" i was worried about him and wondered what he did at night thinking it might be boring all alone with no one to talk to."you should go shower and then come back down we need to talk about this weather you like it or not" i said to him

"alright bells i will see you soon" he looked at me for a minute and headed upstairs.

empov:i knew she was right but why does she have to be right about everything? i thought as i turned on the shower and got in letting the hot water run down my tense muscles and soothe them soon i realized there was no more hot water and got out and got dressed and walked back downstairs to the living room and bella was sitting on the couch looking up at me.

"so what is it you want to talk about?"i asked knowing full well what we were going to talk about.

'i want to know how you are holding up" she paused "im your friend and you need to talk to someone" she finished i just nodded

"well its alright i guess just i know you are my frind and i also know that i need to talk to someone why not it be you." i said to her she didnt say anything for a moment

"well emmett im here so talk" she said and smiled i took a deep breath.

"well it started right after you and edward split,rose started talking shit about how she always knew it wouldnt how you only left him cause he wouldnt change you,so one day i yelled back at her and one thing led to another and then that day you were over and i knew it had to end there." i paused then continued "some times i wished she never found me that night"

i waited for her to respond.

"oh emm please dont say that then i wouldnt have my big teddy bear" she looked on the verge of tears

bpov:god how pathetic of me for almost crying i looked at emmett and realized that i fell for rthe wrong cullen

"emmett" he looked at me and must have saw something in my eyes because soon we were leaning into each other and our lips met and it was like i was seeng for the first time and it felt amazing.

"bella" he wispered against my lips

"hmm" i replyed back still kissing him.

"should we be doing this?" he asked a little shocked

AN:ok so do you guys want emmetts pov of this part of the story if so review with your answers remember 2 reviews at least also let me know what you think 


	4. leavingmaybe

AN:thanks for the reviews to all that did i love feedback lol on with the story. oh and i dont own anything.

BPOV: "why shouldnt we emmet"i said and pulled away.

"how about that you are edwards exgirlfriend and im in the middle of a divorce with my wife" he said sharply

"well i dont see why we shouldnt,i mean edward can shove a stick up his ass and get over and so can rosalie as far as im conserned." i said with a little irratation in my voice he probly picked it up.  
He kinda had a blank stare.

EMPOV:i would kinda like to see her shove a stick up edwards damn did i start laughing oops.  
"the thing is that i dont know what to think about anything right now as it is i dont need a realationship on with the rest of it" i felt bad about saying it but i kinda wanted to wiat till all of the divorce os finalized and all of i looked up from my feet and saw her face.

"well im sorry you feel that way emmet" she said and got up and walked up the stairs i heard her door shut then the click of the , way to go emmett now you might lose your sister a minute is she crying? i walked quitley up the stairs and put my ear to the door and heard her talking on the phone.

"im considering selling the house and moving to flordia so i can be near real family." she must be talking to her mom.

"well im tired of been rejected by the people i love its getting old first it was edward and now its emmet" oh man im dead if she leaves i will die,i pulled out my cell phone and sent her a text message i didnt hear her walk to the door when she pulled it open and i fell into her glared at me

"mom im going to call you back in a while"she hung up the phone and glared at me some more

"bella........"

AN:sorry this is short but i will update soon also i want your opinion on what bella should do thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella... you cant leave okay, im sorry i just dont want to hurt you like he did." i looked at the ground knowing that would probly piss her off but it was the truth.

"give me one good reason other than you dying should i stay!" yeah she was pist i probly sounded alot like him at this point.

"well bella you cant leave because i love you and if u do leave i will only follow." and i knew she knew it. she looked down at her feet...god i wish i hadnt made her cry, Emmett you are such a Dickhead.

"then why did you shove me away earlier?" i was realy hoping she wouldnt ask that question...

Bpov:

I was pist and he probly knew that but as soon as he admitted he loved me my world came down at my feet and nothing but him mattered anymore.

"because bella i dont want to hurt you like edward did, its not right and you shouldnt have to deal with my dumbass to."

wow i should realy consider learning how to stake a vampire.

"you wont hurt me Goddamnit! im not a piece of glass!" he just nodded and reached for me. I completly melted and surrendered into his arms.

EMPOV:

The feeling that went through my dead veins almost hurt, rose never made me feel like this,it almost seemed that i married her because she was there. I wanted to kiss her so bad but i wasnt sure, at least not until she pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. i didnt need more of a motivation to lean in and press my lips to hers. She surrendered almost istantly. i kissed her until i heard the unmistakeable screaching noise of nails scraping and scratching glass.

"oh shit" I didnt think that was good when i looked up rose was staring with horror filled eyes from Bellas window. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I NEED reviews or i will not continue this story this is your last shot guys, im not gonna put time into this if no one is going to read it or enjoy it, there is no point to it.

EM pov: i saw rose jump out of the tree and take off to the trail leading into the forest, probably expecting me to follow her, it wasnt happening.

"Maybe you should see what she wants and get it over with, i dont want her spying on me all the time out of the damn window!" bella was deffinatly pissed off, i cant say i blame her.I simply just nodded,  
opened up the now damaged window and jumped out to find the dumb blonde.

"Emmett i really didnt think you were serious about that...i never thought you would be one to chase after a weak human, thats more Edwards style."

That was definatly creepy i hate it when she does that.

"God Rosealie! could you just leave me the fuck alone! its over and done, you dont need to be bothering me or especialy bella! so just go find something else the fuck to do and leave Edward out of it!"

Come to think of it they might make a good couple. i turned and looked at her and saw that she may have been in pain...but her own sick fucked up way.

"Emmett what is your problem? she is human! Edward wouldnt change her so dont give her hopes that you will!"

she didnt know anything i would give bella anything she wanted.

"Rosalie you are so very wrong i would give her absolutly anything within my power."  
she just kept looking at me with a vengful smirk...then it dawned on me if i ever did change her she would tell the wolf pack. then we were all dead just for roses bloody satisfaction.

"Rose you wouldnt fucking dare! they would kill you to and you know it! and the whole family."  
she gave me the whicked grin i knew so well.

"My dear Emmett that was all part of the plan." i knew in this instant i would have to kill her she was a risk to my whole family...to everything and everyone i loved, i would not let her ruin this, before she knew what was happening i had her in a headlock and with a simple flick of my wrist her head was ripped off her shoulders, i moved quickly and set fire to the rest of her before she could piece herself back together.

I stood there a long time and watched the flames lick at the flesh that used to be my entire existance...  
it was funny really in how much one decision toyed with your life, i didnt realize that i was staring at nothing but ash until i felt a small hand on my shoulder. Bella startled me and i turned so fast it stunned her and she pitched forward into my arms out of breath, she had been sobbing and was whispering "im so sorry" over and over again, it was utterly terrifying, i hated this.

" sshh...bella its okay. everything is fine," she just shook her head in my chest, we stood there for a long long time.

AN: Remember to review or this is it guys sorry its not very long i just dont have much motivation or insperation.:


End file.
